Fine
Fine is song recorded by South Korean artist Yugyeom. It is twelfth track from GOT7's third full-length studio album Present: YOU. A short music video was released on September 11, 2018 on V LIVE and in the following day on YouTube. Lyrics Hangul= 계속해서 너에게 날 보여줄 거야 계속해서 너에게 더 바랄 거야 처음부터 난 너였어 너면 됐어 이? 아쉬울 필요도 없어 어차피 tell her she is fine 이제라도 널 또 볼 수 있다면 다 됐고 지금 널 향한 모습이 행동이 어떤 뜻인지는 알지 모른척해 봐도 내가 보면 알지 넌 내가 넌 Yeah, girl I know you love it Yeah, 알아줘 널 원해 결국에는 너인데 나한테는 너인데 어쩌겠어 또 결국에는 너인데 나한테는 너인데 너도 알지 또 I don’t know 내가 말해 뭐해 아닌 척해 뭐해 너는 알지 뭔지 오늘 우리 봐도 내일 또 나 같이 볼래 오늘 우리 봐도 계속 함께해 yeah 더 갈게 너를 향해 계속 더 갈게 나를 믿어주면 더 원해 너와 모든 감정 더 원해 네가 가진 모두 욕심부려 내 방식대로 내 맘이 가는데 너에게로 Can’t stop this feeling, yeah 내 맘이 끌리는 너에게로 It’s all good, get it, yeah I know you want it, yeah yeah Yeah, girl I know you love it Yeah, 알아줘 널 원해 결국에는 너인데 나한테는 너인데 어쩌겠어 또 결국에는 너인데 나한테는 너인데 너도 알지 또 I don’t know 내가 말해 뭐해 아닌 척해 뭐해 너는 알지 뭔지 오늘 우리 봐도 내일 또 나 같이 볼래 오늘 우리 봐도 계속 함께해 yeah 답해줘 나는 뭔지 너에게 확실하게 책임질 테니 모든 걸 다 받아들일 게 너라서 말해줘 너라서 그래 나에게 더 확실하게 책임질 테니 어떤 이유라도 오직 너만 |-| Romantization= gyesokhaeseo neoege nal boyeojul geoya gyesokhaeseo neoege deo baral geoya cheoeumbuteo nan neoyeosseo neomyeon dwaesseo ijen ashwiul piryodo eopseo eochapi tell her she is fine ijerado neol tto bol su ittamyeon da dwaetgo jigeum neol hyanghan moseubi haengdongi eotteon tteushinjineun alji moreuncheokhae bwado naega bomyeon alji neon naega neon Yeah, girl I know you love it Yeah, arajwo neol wonhae gyeolgugeneun neoinde nahanteneun neoinde eojjeogesseo tto gyeolgugeneun neoinde nahanteneun neoinde neodo alji tto I don’t know naega malhae mwohae anin cheokhae mwohae neoneun alji mwonji oneul uri bwado naeil tto na gachi bollae oneul uri bwado gyesok hamkkehae yeah deo galge neoreul hyanghae gyesok deo galge nareul mideojumyeon deo wonhae neowa modeun gamjeong deo wonhae nega gajin modu yokshimburyeo nae bangshikdaero nae mami ganeunde neoegero Can’t stop this feeling, yeah nae mami kkeullineun neoegero It’s all good, get it, yeah I know you want it, yeah yeah Yeah, girl I know you love it Yeah, arajwo neol wonhae gyeolgugeneun neoinde nahanteneun neoinde eojjeogesseo tto gyeolgugeneun neoinde nahanteneun neoinde neodo alji tto I don’t know naega malhae mwohae anin cheokhae mwohae neoneun alji mwonji oneul uri bwado naeil tto na gachi bollae oneul uri bwado gyesok hamkkehae yeah dabhaejwo naneun mwonji neoege hwakshilhage chaegimjil teni modeun geol da badadeuril ge neoraseo malhaejwo neoraseo geurae naege deo hwakshilhage chaegimjil teni eotteon iyurado ojik neoman |-| English= Audio Spotify Video lyrics *"Fine" Official Music Video Category:GOT7 Category:Present: YOU Category:Discography Category:Songs Category:Yugyeom